leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Finn and Ebb the Tidehunters
FireDudeWraith | title = the Tidehunter | herotype = Skirmisher | rangetype = Melee | resource = Mana | damage = 3 | toughness = 1 | control = 2 | mobility = 3 | utility = 0 | difficulty = 3 | style = 45 }} Abilities magic damage. While attached to Finn, Ebb will only attack Finn's attack target. }} | . *Ebb is not a targetable unit and cannot be killed, but will die when Finn dies. *Ebb does not utilize any artificial intelligence and always attacks the same target as Finn. *Ebb does not have a hitbox nor does he extend Finn's hitbox. *Ebb does not cause unit collision. *Ebb moves like an independent unit (unlike or who appear trapped in a geostationary orbit). Ebb has a very acrobatic set of attack animations (i.e. they involve a lot of movement). For a comparison, imagine that Ebb is the head of weapon and that the chain is invisible - he swims upward for an uppercut and continues around and then comes in again from the side, etc. Generally, Finn deals physical damage and Ebb deals magical damage. }} }} Finn blinks behind the target enemy, dealing as physical damage and applying on-hit effects. Ebb accompanies Finn in the attack, performing an acrobatic strike that deals magic damage to all enemies in a 375-radius area. The magic damage will apply spell effects. |description2= Evasive Strike can target enemies in range of either Finn or Ebb. |leveling= 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 }} }} Ebb charges forward, dealing magic damage and knocking up the first enemy he hits. |leveling= 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250 |description2=Ebb will remain at that location for up to 8 seconds, during which time he functions as an . Ebb will return early if Finn casts Evasive Strikes or they move more than 1100 units apart. Ebb's on-hit damage is doubled to 20 + (4 × level) + for 8 seconds, even if he returns to Finn early. |cooldown=6 |cost=55 |costtype=mana }} | except that Finn and Ebb can both perform attacks if the target is in range of both. |additional= *Ebb has a very acrobatic set of attack animations (i.e. they involve a lot of movement). For a comparison, imagine that Ebb is the head of weapon and that the chain is invisible - he swims upward for an uppercut and continues around and then comes in again from the side, etc. }} }} Finn beckons a powerful current that travels toward the target enemy, knocking aside and slowing all enemies en route by 50% for 2 seconds. The slow decays over the duration. When the current strikes the target, they are damaged and slowed by 80% for 2 seconds. The slow decays over the duration. }} | }} Finn and Ebb dive beneath the waves, and becoming untargetable for 3 seconds. While submerged, starting at 1 second Finn generates stacks of momentum every half second (up to 5 stacks at 3 seconds). Finn gains 25% bonus movement speed that is increased by 10% for every stack of momentum. |description2=After the 3 seconds or when re-activated, Finn and Ebb emerge from the water dealing physical damage plus bonus magic damage for every stack of momentum. If Finn and Ebb have 5 stacks of momentum, they will also knock-up enemies. |leveling2= 125 / 200 / 275 25 / 40 / 55 per stack }} | }} Strategy *Nautical Assault (W) can be used as a zoning tool *Rip Current (E) can be used to clear a path for Nautical Assault (W) *Nautical Assault (W) followed-up with Evasive Strike (Q) can be used as a gap-closer *Evasive Strike (Q) can target minions and monsters, and so can be used to juke or jump over walls Lore :It was the day of the and was nowhere to be seen. The Marai gathered before the century-old moonstone— the sole ward against the abyss—and waited for the Sun to reach its peak in the sky. The moment passed. The moonstone waned and the Great Barrier shivered violently. Quotes ;When tagged with *''"What do you call it when you don't have any feet and you're taking a run up?— AARRRGGH!"'' Development The Tidehunter began as Rule 63 for (see concept art below), but became inspiration for a nautical-themed "beast master" as part of a collaborative project with Commander Marko. The champion previously lacked an ultimate ability and consequently couldn't be classified as either a fighter, support or assassin. The basic abilities are focused on misdirection, disruption and getting to the back-line, similar to , and - and he had the potential to be in any of the three classes. ;Azir, the Emperor of the Sands So Azir's mechanic is very similar to Finn's (so much so opt'd to use Sand Soldiers as an example instead of Zyra's plants). Despite similarities, Riot's has explicitly stated on a number of occasions that Azir's core theme is "an emperor" - that even in a bad game, you should feel like you were controlling your subordinates. This isn't Finn and Ebb. Finn and Ebb are a duo, and where Sand Soldiers are mere puppets: Ebb should feel more like a companion. The fact Ebb and Finn can both attack during Nautical Assault is something I'd like to emphasize as being distinct. ;Concept Artwork The following artwork illustrates the and various nautical animals that were considered for his pet. File:Emptylord MaleNami.jpg File:Emptylord_FinnEbb.jpg File:Emptylord FinnPets.png is renown for being 90% and 10% boob-window, contrary to the typical 50:50 ratio of . The male are no different. Which animal would you prefer for the pet? Dolphin Otter Narwhal Other ;Previous Abilities Surging Tides.png| Finn beckons the tide, causing an expanse of water to spill from Finn's position to cover a vast area. Finn gains bonus movement speed, attack speed, tenacity and ignores unit collision while on the expanse of water. Category:Custom champions